You're a What
by Stealthy Ninja
Summary: Amu and Ikuto were best friends sense they were small. Now Ikuto has to leave, but when he comes back Amu turns out to be a prostitute. Ikuto wants to save her, but how will he get through Evil Pimps, Love, and Awkward Situations? Read to find out U XD
1. Chapter 1

Ninja: Hey this is my first fan fiction and lemon please go easy on me

Ikuto: Yes Amuto lemon

Amu: Don't we have enough of those. God why doesn't anyone write a nice TADAMU story

Ninja: Because that's like making people want to actually hate Shugo Chara, and that's like me actually wanting to be a fucking ballerina, or making Ikuto gay

Ikuto: The only I would be gay is if Amu was a man and last time I checked she was a woman

Amu: You pervert you checked under there

Ikuto: No I was talking about your boobs, but if you want me to I can

Amu: UGGGHHH YOU BIG ASS PERVERT

Ikuto: Hey you're the pervert who thought I was talking about there

Miki: This could go on for a while so Ninja doesn't own Shugo Chara cause if she did she would make Tadase with Lulu anyway READ *Hold's sharp colored pencils of DOOM*

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

Two best friends Amu and Ikuto were at the airport. They were both 13 years old. Amu was ok looking for her age though she was like a board. Although her best features were her shoulder pink layered hair. It was light pink at the top and as it went down it went to a darker pink. She also had side bangs which complemented her almond shaped eyes. They were an innocent shiny gold and just pulled you in. Ikuto was tall for his age. He WAS the hottest kid at his school. He had midnight blue hair that was kind of long it went a little past his ears. He had matching mysterious midnight blue eyes. He was also well built. You ask how they became friends. Well they saw each other when they were little kids and BAM instant friend ship. "Amu I'm going to be gone for four years." "Ikuto why where are you going?" you could hear her quietly whimpering. "It's only for a little bit don't worry I'll come back your my best friend" "Right remember friends forever" you could see that she was about to break down crying. They hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

4 Years Later

Ikuto P.O.V

Ahh I'm finally back after so many years. I can't wait to see Amu. As I walked to a random motel I saw some girls hanging around. I went and asked why they were doing. "Were waiting for our friend were scoping out places to work." the girls were in real slutty outfits. There were two blondes. One of the blondes had violet eyes. She was wearing a blue mini skirt. She also had a white tank top and you could almost see through it. She had black high heels and black bows in her hair. There was a shorter one with had tiny little yellow shorts. For a top she had on a short sleeved black shirt that was ripped and you could see she had a white tank top under. She had white flats and a yellow headband. "What work?" The blonde leaned in and said it's going to cost you if you want to know I got the picture they were probably prostitutes. I started to walk away when I heard her voice. "Sorry Rima and Utau the guy took longer than I thought he would but I earned $100" I turned around to see Amu and she had changed a lot. She stopped in her tracks once she saw me and all she said was "Iiikuto" "Amu what happened?"

There she was in all her glory it's hard to imagine this was the 13 year old girl that I had left. Amu stood in front of me. Her hair style was still the same just with black edges on the tips of her hair and the tips of her bangs. Her eyes were still the same just not as innocent more sexy and mysterious. She had grown a lot she was still a head shorter than me. Her hair looked messy but in a hot way. She had just some eyeliner on her eyes making them pop. Her eyelashes were already long and black. Her lips looked plump and red. She had well her assets had grown big they were about c's I think. She an hour glass figures I have a feeling she had to work to keep because it's not easy to keep in shape. She had creamy legs. Then I noticed what she was wearing. I could already feel myself getting hard. She was wearing something really really sexy. It was a short mini dress it was black and slowly faded to a white. She had red esperadas and yes I know what their called because my mom would always make me go shopping with her. She was wearing also wearing a red skull necklace with a gold chain. She also had the same type earrings.

"Amu what happened to you?" "Uhh Rima, Utau you go ahead call me when you find a spot." "Ok Ikuto I'll tell you everything let's just umm get a room." "Ok" oh my god when she says it like that it sounds all dirty ugg does she enjoy watching me suffer. As I saw her walk she swayed her hips in a sexy way I was really hard now. I just need to I take a cold shower. As we got into the room I saw it was pretty decent I mean it had a nice bed and a bathroom wasn't great but not bad. She sat on the bed and leaned against the head board making me of course hornier. I sat down with her. "Ok Ikuto here's the deal I'm a prostitute" I stared at her wide eyed wow that was blunt "Why?" "Well a year after you left my dad changed my mom and sister died in a car accident. To pay off their funeral debts my dad had gone to the slots. He lost a lot of our money and ended up bargaining me in exchange to pay off all his debts. Now I work for them and I'm a prostitute." "YOU'RE a WHAT?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing "A prostitute" "Wow so when you said the guy took long..." "Yeah it's how a make a living"

"Why don't you quit screw your dad he can get a job" "Ikuto it's not that simple once you're in you can't leave until you pay your debt" "Well then I'll go to the authorities you 17 Amu, 17 you can't do this" I was about to get up, but of course as usual wrong moves Ikuto wrong moves. She pushed me down on the bed and undid my belt and took off my jeans. With great speed might I add? "My Ikuto we're hard aren't we." She smirked the sexiest smirk I've ever seen. She took off my black boxers to find her 'prize' she took my hardened member in her hand and played with it. Oh my god it's hurting now it sticking straight up. Then she looked at me and licked the tip of it. Just the tip of her tongue was touching there. I saw her soft pink tongue just teasing the tip. I was already pre cumming. Then she started licking it up and down slowly, and god was it feeling good. Once it was covered in her saliva she started to blow slowly on it. Just teasing me as my dick was throbbing. Then she stopped and started slowly putting it in her mouth. It was slowly and torturing great. When she put me half way in her mouth I felt her just slowly sucking it. It was really great. She then started sucking harder and faster and god was this feeling good I was just about to cum when she took her mouth off. I got mad and she just started to lick the tip again. Oh god I could just tell she was smirking. Then she repeated what she did before. Only this time she started to deep throat I my voice was going coarse because I was moaning the whole time. I finally released and she just kept sucking it dry. She then got up "Well" "I won't tell just let me help you pay for some of your debt" "Okay thank you for understanding" she fixed herself up and messed up her hair a bit. I pulled up my pants and we left.

As we got out we saw the two blonde girls from before. Amu ran to them and they started talking.

Amu P.O.V

I quickly saw Rima and Utau I was so happy. "Rima, Utau" they both smirked "What took so long Amu" I quickly blushed "Nnnothing we just talked for a while." I looked down and tried to avoid there stares "Sure then why is your dress stained" I quickly looked down "We knew it we were just joking what happened" "Uuuhhh well I'll tell you later let's just get back to our apartment." I turned around and walked back to Ikuto which he was surprisingly closer "Uumm Ikuto we have to go let me know where you're staying so we can meet up again." Ikuto looked nervous and said "Well I actually have nowhere to stay" the of course being the 'nice' friends they are note the sarcasm. They said "Oh Ikuto why don't you stay with us you can stay with Amu she has a big bed" I of course blushed and gave them a death glare which would make the grim reaper ashamed. Even Rima shivered when I gave them it. "No I wouldn't want to impose on you guys" I felt bad and said "No Ikuto I insist."

Eventually he gave up and we arrived at the apartment. Only to find him there.

Ninja: Sorry for the cliffy it's just funny to see people want to find out what happened I now see why other writers like to do it also sorry if it sucked T-T

Ikuto: Yah it did literally

Amu: IKUTO YOU BIG PERV

Ikuto: Hey you're the one who sucked my

Ninja: Hey watch your fucking language

Ikuto: You can say the word fucking and I can't say

Ninja: I can quickly change this to a Kukamu or a Nagamu

Ikuto: Ass

Ninja: What was that

Ikuto: Nothing master

Ninja: That what I thought *Holds hand over delete button*

Amu: Ugh you guys are such kids with big vocabularies

Ninja: Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to leave a cliffy and I promise to write more just if you have any ideas send me a private message now for Yoru

Yoru: CLICK THE GREEN SMEXY BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja: Hello I hope you guys like my revised chapters of this book I was told how I was making Amu to perfect and I realized my mistake I hope I fixed it enough thank you for the advice, but please no more flames thank you

Ikuto: Whatever blah blah blah just gets on with the fucking story bitch

Ninja: Excuse me what did you say I thought I heard I'm gay and change this to Tadamu

Ikuto: You know if you weren't writing me this I would scratch your eyes out

Ninja: Well I would probably self declaw you one by one

Ikuto: HISSSSSSS

Nagihiko: *Hits and drags away Ikuto* There you go Ninja

Ninja: Thanks just for that I'll write you a lemon today

Ikuto: *Sulks in his little emo corner of emoness*

Ninja: Aww SUCK IT UP YOU LITTLE BABY

Amu: Oh my god I am seriously thinking of jumping of the imaginary cliff I just imagined

Kukai: *Ties Amu to chair with rope then duck tape* Sorry orders from the boss

Ninja: MUAHHAHAHAHHAHAH you my dear are not escaping till I finish MUAUAUAHAHAHAHAH COUGH COUGH COUGH

Iru: HAHAHAHAHAHA Ninja doesn't own Shugo Chara and if she did she might declaw Ikuto in a side story I would pay to see that by the way anyway on with the story and she would totally destroy Shugo Chara Party! After seeing the last episode ends up the way it did. Also she does not own Love Monster and the book I am referring to is the 1st or 2nd book .

Chapter 2

Amu P.O.V

What the hell I thought I got rid of him years ago. "It's nice to see you again Amu how's life going?" I thought he was in jail in parole "What happened to the lawsuit I put against you doesn't this go against the parole" He stood up and started to come near me "No Amu in fact it was just lifted today" "Ssstay away don't come near me you bastard" I quickly ran behind Ikuto which sound childish but still. I can't believe he came back. "Well Amu hiding behind him won't help for what I have planned." He continued toward me trying to get to me. Luckily Ikuto saw I didn't like him so he protected me.

This was the guy of my nightmares he was my first boss till I got transferred to a new one because. His name was Hotori Tadase his name oozed evil. He had short blonde hair, with longish side bangs. He had red/pink devil eyes and looked utterly gay. He used to be my old boss (Ninja: *Cough* Pimp *Cough*) till he tried to rape me. All of his girls *Rima, Me, Utau, Saaya, And Yaya (Yaya finished paying of her debt so she got to leave and go back to her family, but they were disgraced by her so they kicked her out and then she got her own apartment and is now a daycare worker)*

All of a sudden Ikuto started to speak. "Dude I don't know you and you sound like a total ass has anyone ever told you that or were they to busy running from you face" "Look who's talking you freak" Tadase and Ikuto both glare at each other with hate in their eyes. "I bid you adou for now Amu" with that he left. I broke down crying. I felt so stupid I should have known he would come back I can't believe how stupid I am. 'I should have changed the lock I should have took his key, if I knew one day he'd be back to bother me.' Ok I should stop listening to my boss's (*Cough* Pimp *Cough*) music and I should stop talking to myself. I soon went back to reality. "Amu, Amu, AMU, EARTH TO FREAKING AMU" "Huh oh what happened" "Oh nothing we just shaved your head"

"WHAT" I reached up to my head to find it smooth with nothing there. I looked in the mirror to find they had put a bald cap on me. "YOU JERK" Utau was snickering while Rima was rolling on the ground laughing. And of course the master mind behind it all was trying to look away innocently, but he failed miserably because he was smirking. "Were sorry hahahhaha Amu but hahahhaha it was so hahahhaha funny" Ikuto had finally broke by bursting out laughing. This made Utau break out and hey continued on, so I walked to my room.

With that I left storming off into my bedroom. I put on a giant button up blue shirt and lay on my black fluffy bed. I started to read this new series I just bought called Love Monster (Ninja: OMG I'm finished it and it was awesome though there aren't many fan fictions on it T-T) It was pretty awesome only of course just to ruin my luck the dumb, dumber, and dumbest came in. Rima and Utau came and sat on my bed while Ikuto stayed at the door. Rima started talking first "Amu were sorry we didn't mean to is just when we thought about it" Utau finished for Rima "It didn't sound as bad in our heads"

I replied simple and easy. "Well I guess I could forgive you guys if you treat me to umm to the new restaurant that just opened up down the street" I smirked because I knew it was expensive and delicious. They all knew when I smirk its good at least for them most of the time. One time Utau had accidently blown her money in the casino so we had to pay her share of rent, and we were saving up for a game and we ended up never getting it. I eventually got it but she paid MUAHAHAHAHA.

So Rima and I got Utau drunk and we got her to stain her hair green with rainbow highlights. It came out in a week, but that week she ended up doing a whole bunch of freaks. You know anime nerds (Ninja: No offense to anyone who's out there I'm an anime lover myself only not the nerd part.), Clowns, mostly lonely guys who couldn't get someone themselves, and finally bikers who liked that kind of thing.

They started ranting how I was a child of satin as they gathered there money. I was gonna starve myself till dinner. I'm also going to order everything off the menu. Whatever I don't finish I will just give the leftovers to random hobos in the park. Oh boy are they gonna get it MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA you know I should really stop talking to myself. I went back to reality again and saw that Ikuto had closed the door and was sitting on a chair. "Amu I'm sorry for doing that I really didn't mean to." I smiled "Its okay but you're gonna be regretting it" I smirked again because I just came up with an idea. I went into the bathroom to change.

Ikuto P.O.V

I didn't know what was in store for me, but I knew it was bad so I decided to change. I took off my clothes and changed into my black boxers and lay on the bed. I slept on one side so Amu would have some room. I opened the book Amu was reading and man was it awesome. It showed this guy tying this girl to a bathtub. Apparently she was attacked and they were engaged. He told her of course a lie saying this guy was poisonous so she showed him where he touched. Unfortunately they didn't show it when he touched her down there. I could feel myself getting horny.

He groped her and touched and his hands were all over her body. I finally put it down and heard Amu call me. So I went in and saw her in the bathtub. Oh god I replayed the book in my mind. Her hands were even tied to the faucet. She was covered with bubbles. I remembered I was only in boxers and give my new problem a tent was raising. Then she started talking.

"Ikuto see I was in my bath and tied my hands so I could practice swimming. Then I heard you slam the book down and jumped. I then twisted myself like this and now I can't move my arms. Could you help?" I of course knew it was a lie but what man if they were straight and not crazy would care. I went over but I slipped and falling into the medium sized tub. I got up and saw Amu was blushing and panting every time I moved. I looked down to see my hard on rubbing her down there. I got an idea which would punish her for putting me in this predicament.

I took off my boxers which felt good might I add. I rubbed her clit slowly and she started panting. I took my hands and fondled her breasts. As she panted and moaned I began to rub my dick at her pussy. She was panting really hard. I got up much to my disappointment I got a towel and walked out. I put on a new pair of boxers. I went back in and untied her. She got up and frowned and I looked down to see she was wet. If of course you catch my drift. She went outside and so did I. I lie down and saw Amu in a midnight blue lacy bra and matching underwear.

She jumped on down next to me. I hugged her from behind because I figured she was cold after what had just happened. She snuggled closer and turned around to face my chest as she snuggled into me. I just laid there until she fell asleep. I smelled her strawberry shampoo and slowly began to close my eyes. Soon enough I was asleep just like her.

Somebody's P.O.V

UGH WHY IS HE NEAR MY AMU DAMMIT HE WILL PAY AND I KNOW JUST WHO TO CALL AS I DIALED ALL I KNOW IS HE IS GOING TO PAY MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA COUGH COUGH HAHA

Ninja: Hola I hope you liked it sorry if it sucked sorry you had to wait so long and thanks to those who helped

Ikuto: Also Ninja doesn't own Love Monster either although it's an awesome book.

Amu: I know although I'm only on book 1 and she's done and she won't tell me

Ninja: And yes I will not tell you just to torture you because I'm evil like that XD

Yoru: NOW PRESS THAT SMEXY BUTTON NEAR THAT SMEXY WILLOW TREE AND TO THE AUTHOR WHO KNOWS THIS LOL NINJA TOLD ME 2 SAY IT SO THERE U GO PLEASE REVIEW


	3. I'm Back

I'm back my lovelies :D I'm so sorry about not updating, but well I have good news and bad news. The good news is: I shall update and edit all my stories by tomorrow :D. The bad news is … well my usb sort of died T_T I almost started crying because I sort of had half a chapter of My Persocom on there … Yes the 3 one and I would've updated but you see it died soooo …. Any who I'm back and I'll hopefully be betaing a fellow fiction writer. XD I have my fingers crossed. Well This is just and update for those who have put me on their alert and such BTW all of your favorites and reviews have made me so happy I literally jump up and down with happiness every time I see an alert through my email. Well tata for now lovelies I'm going to start editing in like 30 minutes so yup :D bye

Sincerely Ninja :D


End file.
